


The Lifting of the Mark

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was at his wits end. He was only fifteen and yet his father expected him to take the mark. He had not known what to do, had not wanted the mark, had never believed in the blood superiority his father had spouted. He didn’t know who to talk to, he didn’t think that anyone would believe him when he claimed to not be as hateful as he pretended to be.

He had found Harry Potter one night sneaking around the castle past curfew. Draco followed him knowing that this was his chance to ask for help. Harry had offered it before, knowing him and his penchant for saving people, Harry would be his best bet. He followed the-boy-who-lived all the way up to the astronomy tower where he sat down and just stared out into the grounds.

“Harry?” Draco approached cautiously, not knowing how Harry would take to being disturbed.

“Malfoy? What do you want? I’m not in the mood for your mouth tonight.” Harry said. His voice was cold and Draco was sure he deserved worse. 

“I wanted to talk to you, I need your help.” This had piqued his interest. He had motioned for Draco to have a seat. 

“I’m listening.” He said. 

From there Draco had told the Chosen One everything that was happening. From the Dark Lord taking over his home, to his father pressuring him to take the mark. Harry had felt something stirring in his heart for this boy. Where Harry was the boy who lived, Draco was the Boy who Defected.

Harry was unbelievably proud of him for going through with this. They had become close in the following months, Harry had convinced him to go to Dumbledore. That was the day that Harry had started to hate the old wizard. 

Instead of taking Draco out of the situation and into a safe house away from the death eaters and the dark lord, Dumbledore had insisted that Draco would be more useful as a spy. In case Snape was compromised, he said. They would still have Draco and vice versa. Harry had fought and screamed at the man to no avail. Draco had calmed him and told him that he wanted to do what he could to bring the dark lord down.

That was how they found themselves in their sixth year, sneaking around and keeping close to one another. It had been a year since Harry had asked Dumbledore to remove Draco from that house, a year since the old wizard had refused. Now Draco was stuck with this disgusting mark branded into his skin and no possible way of removing it. Harry had commissioned Hermione to find out what she could, after all, if she couldn’t do it, no one else would be able to either.

She had found a dangerous spell, that if done incorrectly could damage the nerves in Draco’s arm leaving him unable to even lift his wand. Draco didn’t care, he wanted Harry to do it, for there was no one he trusted more than the boy he had fallen in love with a year ago.

The three of them had locked themselves in the room of requirement once Hermione and Harry had figured out the wand movements and the chants that went along with removing a mark such as this one. Hermione has stood up against a wall as she watch her best friend try to save the soul of his boyfriend.

Harry had spent hours with his wand positioned just so, working in removing the mark against Dumbledore’s orders. As far as Harry was concerned the old bastard could stuff it. First, the black mark had bubbled Draco’s skin, his screams had tore at Harry’s heart. Hermione had crawled to Draco’s side and held onto the blonde boy, hoping that another friendly face could ease the pain at least somewhat.

After that, the mark had started oozing black liquid that reminded Harry of tar. Hermione squeezed tighter as the screams broke Draco’s voice and the sounds turned to whimpers. Following this, tendrils of black smoke seeped out and curled into the air forming frightening snake like faces that snapped and hissed at Harry. Finally, sweating and almost completely drained of power, Harry had lifted the mark and watched as it dissipated into the air around them. Draco’s forearm was smooth pale skin once again.

Draco was so happy, he had flung his arms around Harry and kissed him until they were both breathless. They sat in silence after that until Draco had whispered 

“Thank you for saving me, Harry”. They spent that night in the room of requirement, snuggled in each other's arms. They knew they would be alright.


	2. The Boy Who Defected

It had been a year since Harry had managed to lift the dark mark from Draco’s forearm. Dumbledore had died shortly after, murdered by his most trusted spy. Served him right, Harry thought to himself. Always putting your faith in the wrong people would lead to death. Harry trusted only three people. Draco, Hermione, and Ron. They had stood by his side when everything was falling apart. His best friends had accepted the love that had grown between the snake and the lion. They were his whole world. Draco had been forced to return to the service of the dark Lord, the order still needed an inside man, so he quietly fed information to them as he could. Leaving Harry to quietly worry as the time went on.

It had been almost a year since Harry had seen Draco, almost 2 months since he had heard any news regarding his well being. He had promised Draco that the coin should only be used sparingly and only in the most dire of circumstances. Well damn it all, this was dire! The trio was heading back to Hogwarts, he had to know that his love was safe, that his heart still beat. He dug the Golden galleon from his pocket and touched his wand to it. Smiling, he sent two simple words: “Love you”. Clutching the coin, he turned to Ron and Hermione and muttered “Ready”. Together, the three of them apparated to Hogsmeade, instantly setting off the caterwauling charm.

Aberforth had found them, sent them back into the school where the last three horcrux’s were destroyed. Finally, the time came for Harry to face his destiny. Heading towards the forbidden forest where voldemort waited, he felt the coin grow hot in his pocket, smiling to himself, he pulled it out, and read three words that had settled his aching soul. “love you more” Harry clutched the coin more tightly still, and with a his heart a little lighter, he walked to his death.

——

Draco had been looking for Harry for the better part of the last four hours. Limping and covered in blood that was not his own, he had finally found Ron and Hermione, both of whom were crying. 

“What is it? Is it Harry? What’s happened?” his throat was growing tighter by the minute, his heart splintering in his chest. Hermione had launched herself into his arms while Ron placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. The panic reared in his chest like a snake ready to strike. 

“It’s worse than we thought, Draco. Harry is on his way to meet Voldemort. In order to destroy him, Harry must die.” Hermione was sobbing now, it was a miracle that Draco even understood what she was saying. 

There was a faint buzzing in his ears, his face was wet, though he didn’t understand why, his legs grew numb and he collapsed to his knees. Hermione had went down with him, Ron was trying in vain to comfort them both. If Harry died, Draco would follow soon after. He would destroy the dark Lord first, would watch the freak of nature suffer and beg for his life, before finally ending it and following Harry to the afterlife.

_______________________________________________

The sun was starting to come up, there was commotion coming from outside of the school, laughter and cheers. The newly formed trio stood, Hermione holding both of their hands, leading them outside. Off in the distance Draco could just make out a crowd of people , one of them standing head and shoulders above the rest carrying what looked like a body, a distinctly tall and lean body with messy black hair. 

A shrill, heartbreaking scream reverberated through the courtyard as Draco collapsed to his knees for the second time in under an hour. The scream having come from his own body. How could this be? How was it possible that he was only allowed to feel happiness for one brief year before it was torn from his arms. He was sobbing now, not listening to what was happening around him. He didn’t hear the collective gasp from the light side, did not hear Hermione and Ron yelling for him to look up. Only when it was too late, did he realize that he had missed something vital. There were spells and hexes flying through the air now. Streaks of green and red light flying back and forth.

Somehow, they had all been forced back into the great Hall, Draco had clutched his wand and flung spell after spell at any death eater he could find until they were all lying dazed at his feet. He seemed to remember his aunt Bella being killed by Molly Weasley, good riddance, he thought. He had yet to see his parents, the thought made his stomach roll. His mother would support him when she found out he was the mole, his father… He was not so sure about.

Finally his eyes landed on the most welcome form. Harry was alive! His heart soared, he could sing with all of the happiness filling him up. Until he realized that Harry was now facing off with Voldemort one on one. Draco could not hear what they were saying to each other he could only watch on helplessly as they raised their wands and fired at each other. Their wands connected and then within a second, it was over. The dark Lord was dead and Harry stood tall, alive, breathing. A cheer went up, the loudest yet. The war was over, the dark Lord was dead. The death eaters had been captured, they were free…. He was free.

Draco ran to Harry’s side, embracing each other, making up for nearly a year of no contact. Hermione and Ron stood off to the side, smiles on their faces, they approached the couple and they all hugged. All was well.

A voice that Draco had dreaded hearing sounded in his ear. 

“My son, the traitor. All of this time it was you feeding information to the order, all this time you were pining after some jumped up half blood? I’m ashamed Draco, deeply ashamed.” Lucius aimed his wand at Harry who was busy embracing his friends, Draco stood between them and aimed his wand at his father’s heart. 

“Do not test me father, I have lost him once already, I will kill you before I let you take him from me again.” Draco said, his voice eerily calm. The Golden trio had noticed the confrontation, they had taken up spots in either side of Draco, all three of their wands trained on Lucius Malfoy, all three of them were guarding Harry, none of them willing to allow the blonde death eater any room to hit his mark.

Narcissa had watched the madness unfold, she was so fed up with her husband, so sick and tired of allowing him to ruin all of their lives. She positioned herself between her husband and their son, her wand aimed between Lucius’ eyebrows. 

“Please Lucius, after all this time, I beg of you, give me a reason to end your pitiful existence. Lower your wand or I will kill you, Mark my words.” she said.

Lucius raised one eyebrow, took in the sight of his wife and son and his blood traitor friends and disapperated on the spot. He would never be seen again.


End file.
